


Runway

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Ficlet, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock said I love you before getting on the plane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runway

"Since this may be the last time I see you..." Sherlock hesitated, seeing John look away. He took a breath. "I love you."  
John's head snapped back around. He searched Sherlock's eyes, straightened his back and nodded. "I love you too."  
There. It was said and done. They stared at each other a long moment before Sherlock pulled off his glove and offered his hand. John shook and watched him walk away.  
Six minutes later the plane pulled back up in front of the car. John was the only one standing outside of it as the stairs came down.  
"How was exile?" He asked, seeing the redness in Sherlock's eyes.  
"Dreadful," said Sherlock. Behind them the car drove off with Mary and Mycroft, leaving them standing alone with the plane. "John..." started Sherlock.  
John stepped forward and yanked him down for a kiss. Sherlock's hands rested on his shoulders. "Our ride back to Baker Street will be here in a few minutes. Seems there's a national emergency."  
"But Mary...the baby..."  
"Sherlock eight minutes ago you thought you were leaving me forever. Did you tell me the truth?"  
He nodded.  
"Then we will figure it out. Together."

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write something longer but it's 1am and this bit wouldn't get out of my head.
> 
> Rather than delete this, I'll just make it multi-chapter and this can serve as a prologue.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
